


Elysian

by thestorytellerofkpop



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Fantasy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Smut, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestorytellerofkpop/pseuds/thestorytellerofkpop
Summary: In life, it is rare when another person touches your heart, when their soul brushes with yours just like shooting stars that fall to the Earth. But them? Such a constellation was me to them, and them to me.Excerpt:Everything around you was white; the walls, the ceiling, your clothes. All white. There was a certain buzzing in the air, as if the room was shivering with anticipation for what was to come. You looked around the empty room and were met with the image of a man. He too, was in all white. He faced away from you, but his hair was dark and tousled, and his stature was that of a statue. You moved towards him with your hand extended out, as if to run your fingers through his perfect hair, but his hand grabbed yours first. His touch was burning, the warmth traveling up your arm until it settled in the pit of your stomach. He laced your fingers together, dropping your arm down to your side. You suddenly felt parched.The man turned around to face you, a smile lacing through his lips.He was perfect.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: BTS OT7 x Reader
> 
> Genre: Realistic fantasy, eventual smut
> 
> Warnings: None in this chapter~

It was just like any other day.

Your routine rarely changed; ever since you graduated and moved into the working class world, it seemed your life revolved around nothing but work and the means to survive in a capitalist society. You’d shop occasionally, drown yourself in documentaries and HGTV, splurge on a spa day or two, and savor the traditional homecooked meal you’d have for Christmas (the one day out of the year you weren’t legally obligated to work). Other than that, you knew your life was stuck in a never ending cycle of just getting by in the world.

The only saving grace in your dull routine was your dog. Twice a day you got to wander outside of the straight line that was your routine and enjoy the outside world with your four legged friend, exploring the area outside your home within a few miles radius. Sure, it wasn’t much, but it was the only escape you had in your dull life. Might as well enjoy it.

You sighed, looking down at the dog in question trotting beside you. He was as happy-go-lucky as ever; his tongue sticking out as he basked in the warm evening sun. You patted his head and giggled when he kicked his head back to lick your hand.

But that’s when you felt it.

“What the?”

A heat like no other, rising up the back of your neck. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, rather, it felt like the sun was kissing your skin and leaving it’s warmth to move throughout your body and settle in your chest. You touched the back of your neck and hissed at the feeling, yanking your hand away from the searing heat.

You looked up at the sky; the sun was nearly down, there was no way the heat could’ve come from it. You glanced around you; the only other living being was your dog panting happily beside you, the sidewalks were empty and the trees scattered around your neighborhood were silent and still. Then you heard the sound of a cracking branch. You hummed in thought, tightening your hand around your dog’s leash.

“C’mon Pan.” you urged him to walk again, and you two eventually made it back to your small house on the corner of the street.

You entered in through the back gate and smiled at the little garden you had in your backyard. Flowers of purple and blue and white, soft stepping stones that led to the tiny porch, the wickerwork chairs and flamboyant yellow pillows, and the green grass that Pan was bounding in; his leash trailing behind him. You smiled and chased after him, laughing and falling into the grass next to the tired dog. You placed a kiss on his head, holding him close to you as you graced him with pets.

_Beautiful, so stunning, I want-_

_But she is bound, brother. We can not, not yet_

“Hmm?” you raised your head from the ground, your eyes scanning the garden to locate the whispers you heard.

“Looks like we have fairies amongst our garden Pan.” you laughed, petting his head before getting up off the ground. You wandered to the flowerbeds, checking through them just incase before moving towards the house.

You made your way inside, with Pan darting between your legs to get to his food bowl in the kitchen. You prepared a few snacks for yourself, ready to settle down and relax for the night when a chill passed through you. A chill so intense you were shaking, wrapping your arms around yourself as your teeth chattered. You moved towards the thermostat and cocked your head.

“Huh, I don’t remember setting the temperature that low.” you pondered as you saw the thermostat was set well below the average. But when you hit the buttons to turn up the heat, you saw it was set to the warmer temperature you put in this morning. What was making the house so cold?

You shook your head in disbelief. Your house wasn’t that old, there was no reason for it to be having problems like this so soon. You sighed, moving to the sink to grab a glass of water to accompany you and your snacks in the living room. You turned the handle of the faucet and suddenly, water came shooting out of the pipe and onto you. You shrieked, turning the stream off and looking down at your now wet shirt. You huffed. It really just wasn’t your day today, was it?

_Stop that you three, your efforts are pointless _

_I concur, the water has made her chest look even more delectable _

_So pretty, so wet, I want to- _

_Brother-_

“What?” you voiced, hastily looking around your kitchen for the source of the voices. But no one was there. You scanned the room once, twice, before deciding no one was with you. You went into the living room. The television was off.

“Pan,” you looked down at your dog, who was laying on the couch. “Am I imagining things?” Pan sighed and rested his head on his paws, looking up at you with big eyes.

“You’re right, I’m overreacting” you chuckled, giving Pan a scratch behind his ears. You quickly hurried to your room, changing out of the wet shirt and into a black hoodie. You rejoined your furry companion back in the living room, plopping down next to him and giving him a kiss.

“Now, let’s catch up on that documentary on Steve Irwin.”

~*~

“God, I hope it doesn’t rain hard tonight.” you sighed as you got into bed. Thunder was rumbling, and the sky was darker than normal. Pan didn’t seem bothered by it, rather, he was happily sleeping at the foot of your bed without a care in the world. Odd. You settled against the sheets and flicked the bedside light off, thrusting yourself into darkness.

“Goodnight Pan.”

Everything around you was white; the walls, the ceiling, your clothes. All white. There was a certain buzzing in the air, as if the room was shivering with anticipation for what was to come. You looked around the empty room and were met with the image of a man. He too, was in all white. He faced away from you, but his hair was dark and tousled, and his stature was that of a statue. You moved towards him with your hand extended out, as if to run your fingers through his perfect hair, but his hand grabbed yours first. His touch was burning, the warmth traveling up your arm until it settled in the pit of your stomach. He laced your fingers together, dropping your arm down to your side. You suddenly felt parched.

The man turned around to face you, a smile lacing through his lips.

He was perfect. His jaw was sharp and defined, his cheeks rosy and bright, his lips were plush and pink and oh-so kissable. But his eyes. Oh, his eyes were like an endless abyss that you could swim in for hours. Even if you drowned in them you wouldn’t have cared, after all, you were already graced with the image of heaven.

_Divine, absolutely stunning_

“Who are you?” you asked. The hand that was holding yours was then cupping your cheek. You leaned into the soft touch, savoring the warmth. Was your heartbeat always this fast? Was this sudden yearning always inside of you? You moved closer to the man until your chests were touching but it wasn’t enough. You wanted to get closer. You wanted more. You _needed_ more.

The vibrations in the room seemed to intensify along with the pounding of your heart.

_I am he, as you are me, and we are all bound together as one_

With his other hand, the man held out an object to you. The crimson color was dripping down his fingers, tarnishing the white floor beneath you, and staining his skin.

“Is that a-?”

_Won’t you stay with me, with us, forever?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None in this chapter~

You woke with a gasp, your eyes scuttling around your room only to release it was just you and Pan in your bed, no handsome mysterious stranger in sight. You sighed, falling back against your bed as your eyes roamed the ceiling. Your throat was parched and although you knew it was just a dream, waves of disappointment settled deep in your stomach when you knew you really were just alone. 

With a heavy sigh you heaved yourself out of bed, shuffling towards the bathroom as a shiver passed through your body. You really needed to get that thermostat fixed. You turned the faucet on your sink, bending down to splash the warm water over your skin as you washed your face. You smiled at the thought of the dream you had while you patted your face dry, remembering the way the man looked with his tousled hair, his rich, dark eyes and those lips-

You screamed.

You whipped your head around, then turned to stare back into the mirror. The face you had seen in the glass was not yours, but the man from your dreams. But, in the brief glace you had got, he seemed to have gotten softer features and even fuller lips.

You were just imagining things.

You groaned, rubbing your eyes as you continued on with your day, dressing and eating before calling Pan over with a sharp whistle. He came trotting over happily, tongue lolling out the corner of his mouth as you clipped his leash onto his collar. 

You exited through the back door, admiring your garden and how the violets were blooming nicely as you guided Pan out the back gate. You savored the feeling of the morning sun on your cheeks, allowing Pan to stop and sniff at the foliage so he could find an appropriate spot to do his business. You walked up the block, then the next, following the usual route back home when Pan suddenly stopped.

“Pan?” you leaned down to pet his head, eyes shining with concern. “What’s wrong buddy?”

Then, with a strength you didn’t know your dog had, he yanked himself out of your grasp and ran up the street, disappearing from your sight.

“Pan!” you yelled, chasing after your dog, whistling to try and get him to come back to you. You had ran all the way back to your house, huffing when you saw Pan sitting at your back gate, but he wasn’t alone.

“Pan!” you were out of breath, and your yell resembled more of a wheeze and came out more comical than intimidating. Clearly Pan thought the same since he continued to sniff the other dog standing at your back gate.

“Is this your dog?” the man holding onto his own dog’s leash asked. You nodded, unable to speak as you caught your breath. He chuckled along with the man next to him.

“He just came running up to us as we were passing by,” the second man smiled. “He got away from ya huh?”

“Yes,” you gasped, mustering a smile for the two incredibly attractive men. “Thank you for watching him as I caught up.”

“It’s no problem at all, it was our pleasure.” the second man purred, taking a tentative step towards you. You raised your eyebrow at his change of voice, suddenly noticing the same buzzing feeling from yesterday deep in the pit of your stomach.

“Just be careful, you wouldn’t want to lose this precious creature again.” the first man smirked, and you suddenly felt the urge to hide.

“Well, thank you, but I really need to get going…” you opened the back gate, ushering Pan inside the backyard when you felt a warmth engulf your hand. You gasped and looked down at the hand resting over yours on the gate. That warmth. That same warmth from yesterday. The first man gave you a dazzling smile, gently removing his hand from yours. 

“Have a wonderful day.” the first said.

“And be careful today, you never know what may happen.” the second smirked.

You nodded, scuttling in through your back gate, making sure to release Pan from his leash before you ran inside your house. You tried to catch your breath, placing your hand over your heart to try and stop its frantic beating, as if that would do anything. Pan jumped in the house through his doggy door, gently nudging your leg so he could squeeze past you and into the kitchen. You shook your head. You locked your back door, switching your sneakers for heels while grabbing the car keys by the main door and ran to your car, looking out the widows to make sure the man was well gone before backing out of the driveway and making your way into the city for work.

The morning was uneventful, filled with the same old meetings, the same old paperwork, the same routine as always. You and your heart were forever grateful to fall back into that routine, allowing your mind to drift from the odd events from your morning. With your routine, you followed one of your female co-workers to a coffee shop across the street during your lunch break. Sure, she was annoying, and a little boring, but it was better than eating somewhere alone. 

“Ma’am?”

You smiled apologetically in the direction of the cashier, moving up your place in line.

“Sorry, I guess my head was caught in the cl-”

There was a new guy at the register. Gone was the normal forty-something year-old man who would ramble about his wife and kids and then threw in a free cookie afterwards for allowing him to talk to someone, anyone, during his shift. In instead was a beautiful man, with hair as dark as night and eyes that seemed even darker than that. It was a stark contrast to his paler skin; he almost looked ghostly. His uniform was crisp and underwhelming compared to the other employees whos aprons were decorated in colors, doodles and pins. His was black instead of the tan normality of the shop’s uniform, with the logo pressed neatly into the fabric in delicate white stitching. 

“It’s quite alright, ma’am. Would you like to try our new Mystic Drink?” he rested his elbows on the counter, his eyes trained on your facial expressions.

“What’s in it?” you asked as he slid a small sample cup towards you with his pointer finger. The corners of his lips rose as you raised it up near your lips to inspect it.

_Drink it…_

You paused your sniffing of the drink to look up at the new guy, your eyebrow arching up in surprise.

“Did you say something?” you asked. The man shook his head.

“So, the drink? What’s in it?” you repeated as you stared curiously into the ruby red liquid.

“The base is coconut milk, with strawberry, mango, pomegranate-”

You pushed the drink back forcefully, almost spilling it onto the counter in your haste to get it away from you. The new guy didn’t seem fazed by your reaction, rather, his smirk just grew wider as your heart pounded in your chest.

“Sorry. But no thank you. Pomegranate and I have not had a good relationship. I’ll just take a caramel macchiato instead, please.”

The man nodded, his smirk ever present as he took your payment. You grabbed your coffee, ignoring his pointed stare as you joined your co-worker at a small table by the window.

You couldn’t care less about whatever nonsense your co-worker was spewing about, opting instead to glance around the coffee shop to try and stop your beating heart. You found the figure of a man, no older than yourself, sipping on something hot as his other hand held a book. You couldn’t make out the title, but saw the faint outlines of thought bubbles on the cover, was he reading something about the mind or was it just one of those obscure fiction novels? He suddenly looked up and caught your eyes.

Behind is golden wired glasses, you found caramel orbs staring back at you, partially shrouded by blonde clouds of hair. Then he was moving, dropping his book and oh no, making his way over to you. Your co-workers voice stopped as the attractive man took your hand, leading you out of the coffee shop and away from the crowds of lunch rushers. You should have protested, but something was drawing you to him. His hand held that same warmth you’ve been feeling all day, settling deep into your stomach as he guided you down the street and into a plaza, sitting you down on the nearest bench he could find. 

“You’re so beautiful, so stunning and captivating, I couldn’t help but have you all to myself for just a moment. I want you, I desire you, I need-”

“Y/N!”

You looked up at your co-worker who was eyeing you worriedly.

“Get your head out of the clouds. You’re gonna fall if you keep that up.” she said, gesturing her hand to all of you.

You looked down and flushed. You were leaning in your chair to the point the chair was leaning with you, its hind legs sticking up in the air. You placed your chair down with a loud clang, making your co-worker flinch. You saw the guy across the shop look at you, before turning away to giggle behind his book. You felt the rising shame and embarrassment hanging over your shoulders at the intense daydream you had, and about a complete stranger nonetheless. 

“I think I’m going to head back early,” you told your co-worker, ignoring her words and leaving the coffee shop as quick as you could, your heels clicking rapidly down the street._  
_

_Just keep chasing those pavements, angel…_

“Oh no, not again,” you mumbled to yourself. Those whispers were back again, light and airy and oh so delectable as the words traveled down the back of your neck and spine, leaving warmth in their wake like the breath of a fleeting kiss. You felt much too hot, and you quickened your pace to get back to your office building.

_This ain’t lust, we know this is love…_

You almost sobbed in relief when you saw a busker sitting outside your office building, singing softly and strumming on a guitar. You weren’t hearing things, obviously, you were perfectly fine and sane. You were about to pass him by, to enter your work and just forget about all the oddities that had happened when something stopped you, your hand outstretched towards the door. 

His guitar seemed to call out to you, gently weeping and crying out for you just to stay for a little while, that the world could wait just five minutes so you could listen to what he had to say. The air around him was buzzing so beautifully, capturing you in such a trance that you didn’t even remember walking back towards him, or sitting on the ground in front of him just to get closer, ever so closer to him and his voice. 

His fingers moved delicately over the strings, his dark hair covering his eyes as he moved to the rhythm, his bare foot thumping along to the beat of the song. He didn’t seem to pay you any mind, focusing his entire being into his singing and his music. Oh but were you focusing so intently on him, on the wing earrings he wore, and how his white jeans hugged his thighs so beautifully, a stark contrast to the flowing golden shirt he wore on top. And how you couldn’t help but lean in closer, closer, _closer_, to his music, to his voice, to him.

“And as I fly around in circles, and as my back begins to tingle, I think, could this be it?”

Suddenly his eyes met yours, and you were drowning in the brightest, most stunning blue you had seen in your entire life. He smirked, his front teeth poking out to nibble on the corner of his cherry red lips as he strummed the last few notes from his guitar, seemingly content with himself. Even when his fingers stopped moving, his eyes didn’t waver from yours, much to your surprise he leaned in towards you. A cute smile laced his lips and you suddenly had the urge to just sit down in his lap, to kiss those lips, and-

“Best not act on those thoughts angel,” he whispered, sending you a flying wink. “Although, do you really think this could be it?”

The lyrics he said, the lyrics that he just sung moments ago, seemed to break you out of your trance. He giggled as you scrambled to your feet, smoothing out your skirt and looking to see if anyone was watching your outlandish behaviors. You spared him one last glance, mumbling something about how he was a wonderful performer and were about to leave him once again when…

“Miss?” he called.

You looked back at him. His bare foot was tapping against his empty guitar case, his blazing blue eyes pleading with you to help him out. You sighed, fishing out whatever loose bills you had to place them into his guitar case. As you leaned down to drop them, the busker grabbed your hand suddenly.

You drew in a sharp breath, feeling that same damn warmth crawling up your arm again. He licked his lips, gently taking the bills from your hand. He hummed, low and deep in the back of his throat before releasing you. The warmth dissipated, and you had to repress a whine and hold your hand back from reaching out to him again. He mumbled a thank you before picking up his guitar again, his hair covering up those blue eyes as you ran into the office, trying to gain as much distance from the beautiful boy as you could. 

_She was so warm, so soft, oh what an angel she is_

_If I have to tell you to repress yourselves one more time…_

_Oh but how can we? When we’ve finally found our-_

“For the love of everything good in the world, just shut up!” you yelled, making a couple workers in the main lobby glance at you in concern. The voices had stopped. You apologized sheepishly before running to the elevator, hastily entering and pressing the button to your floor. 

As you rose into the sky, you could feel the vibrations you’ve been feeling all day intensify, and when you stepped out onto your floor, you were bombarded with sensations as the vibrations came to a crescendo. You were sweltering, perspiration beading at your forehead. Your knees began to shake in an effort to hold you up, and your breathing came out in soft pants as you tried to regain the breath you had lost.

“Ah! Miss L/S, glad you’re back from lunch early!”

“Boss,” you whispered, leaning back up to full height to look him in the eye. When had you bent down?

“You don’t look so good, are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” you mustered a smile. “You needed me?”

“Oh! No, not I. However, there are some men here that are interested in your work.”

This had to be the best news you had gotten all day. You pushed the weakness of your body to the back of your mind at the thought of finally leaving this boring job.

“That’s wonderful! But, wouldn’t it be a loss for the company in losing me?”

“Oh yes Miss L/S, you are one of our most valued workers,” your boss gave you a kind smile, placing a hand on your shoulder as he guided you to his office. You ignored how the vibrations, somehow, became even stronger.

“However, I will not be upset if you decide to turn in your resignation letter and work for these gentlemen.”

He opened the door to office, allowing you to enter first. Seven pairs of eyes turned to face you, and the minimal breath you had left whooshed out of your lungs.

“No, this is…”

Your mind went in to overdrive and before you had finished your thought, darkness overtook your mind as you fainted onto the cheap carpet beneath your feet. As your boss started to freak, the seven other men in the room just stood in shock, for you were more beautiful in the flesh, and like your own, their minds short circuited at the thought of you finally being there with them, for the rest of their lives. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None in this chapter~

Voices bubbled around you as your eyes regained their focus. Soft whispers of your name surrounded your ears as the scratchy carpet itched at your legs, compelling you to stand. Someone grabbed at your arm, hoisting you to your feet. 

“Miss L/S, please, sit.” your boss guided you to the small couch in his office, gently sitting you down.

“No, it’s impossible…”

You had fainted. You could not believe you had just fainted like a damsel in distress from a Baz Luhrmann film. A blush graced your cheeks as you comprehended exactly what you did, all due to the other men in the room. The men that I had been following you all day.

“You really gave us a fright,” your boss chuckled nervously. “Maybe the office really is too hot, although we haven’t really had that hot of an autumn…”

“I need to leave, I’m so sorry-” you tried to stand, but your knees gave out again, kissing the carpet once more.

“Miss L/S, please.” your boss tried to help you again, but his efforts were futile. 

“Sir, if I may?” the busker from outside was suddenly at your side, raising you up with little difficulty as he placed you back on the couch.

“How did you change so quickly? I-I just saw you downstairs, o-on the street.” 

He was now in a suit, along with his other co-workers, the only thing he kept were those winged earrings, silver and gleaming under the white light. 

”I’m sorry, but I haven’t an idea what you mean.” the man smiled and winked. He moved to stand next to his associates and your heartbeat picked up at a rapid pace once you got to look at all of them.

The two men with the dog, the two men from the coffee shop, the busker, the man in the mirror, and the man from your dream were all staring at you. Some expectantly, some worriedly, and the busker just had a gleam in his eye that made you want to embrace him, _all of them_, and just never let go.

“Miss L/S,” the man from the coffee shop, the one that was reading the book, broke the silence. 

“If now is a bad time, we certainly understand and would gladly come back at your earliest convenience-”

“No!” you rushed to stand, grabbing out for his hand. The vibrations had returned and a searing heat engulfed your skin. You licked your lips as you looked up into his eyes; the caramel color seemed to swirl around his pupils as he guided you to sit back down. 

“Please, now is perfect.” The man’s cheeks held a blush as he turned away, letting go of your hand and you almost cried out for him to return. You needed the weight of his hand, his searing heat. You _craved_ his touch. 

“I’ll just leave you all to converse. If you need anything, I’ll be just down the hall.” your boss left with a little wave and you were almost compelled to call out, to make him stay so you can regain more of your sanity, but he was already gone.

“Let’s be blunt Miss L/S,” the pale barista crossed his arms as his eyes roamed your features. “We want you to work for us.”

“What Yoongi means,” the man in the mirror chuckled nervously, moving to take one of the spare seats next to you. His thigh brushed yours and you couldn’t help but sigh at the contact. “Is that you are a really hard and driven worker, and we would be more than honored if you would come join our company. If you wanted to of course.”

“I’m sorry,” you stood on wobbly knees, but managed to keep your balance as you backed away from the men. “But what job would that be?”

“Any job you would want Y/N,” one of the men from this morning took a step towards you, his smile as bright as the sun. “But realistically, we would really need a new project manager to join our team.”

“Your team of…?” you looked around expectantly.

“We’re a company that specializes in construction and landscaping!” the other man from this morning bounded to your side, one of his arms snaking its way around your waist. Your knees gave out again from the contact on his hand on your hip, but thankfully he was there to keep you upright. His touch felt like that of sparks, as if a million burning kisses were searing your skin. “We could really use someone with your eye to help our clients create the outdoor spaces of their dreams.”

“Wait,” you regretfully removed the man’s arm from around your waist, taking a step back. “I have no experience in construction or landscaping. I may be the project manager for this company but-”

“And we’ve seen the results of your work,” the man from your dreams smiled with his plush, pink lips. “You may not have the expertise in construction but you’re spectacular at what you do. We know you’d pick it up very quickly.”

He took the words right out of your mouth. 

“Not to mention, we know you have a tasteful eye for the finer things involving the outside world.” 

“How would you-”

“We have our sources.” the barista, Yoongi, smirked and you felt a chill run down your spine. 

“I…”

“Y/N,” the busker caught your attention once more, his bright blue eyes absolutely shining brighter than all the others. “We don’t need an answer now, but just know we would _really_ love to have you.” he bit his lip, the tip of his tongue poking the inside of his cheek. What would that tongue feel like roaming your skin? Intertwining with yours? Touching something even more sinful, down below?

“_We’d love to have all of you_.” the man that wrapped his arm around your waist caught your attention again, his eyes filled with a headiness you haven’t seen in a long, long time.

“I need-” you stumbled over your own feet as you rushed towards the door. “I-I need to go to the washroom, excuse me.”

You ran out of your boss’s office and into the lady’s room with a huff, leaning against the countertop of the sink and you ran your hands over your face. 

“This is a great opportunity,” you mumbled to yourself, splashing cold water on your face. Surprisingly, your makeup wasn’t ruined as you patted your face dry. “You can work and design backyards, gardens, be one with nature and enjoy a life outside an office. This an amazing job offer, almost too good to be true. And with seven attractive men as your bosses, it’s almost a dream come true.” you looked up into the mirror, shaking your head.

“So why aren’t you happy?”

~*~

“Really Taehyung?!” Yoongi hissed once you were out of the office. “‘We’d love to have all of you’?! You’re going to scare her off!”

“Well from the way her heart was beating and the way her lust was growing I wouldn’t call it ‘scaring her away’.” Taehyung rolled his eyes, a chuckle falling past his lips. 

“It doesn’t matter,” the man with caramel eyes interrupted. “Seokjin has asked you and the maknae both to control yourselves and you haven’t been listening. Yoongi has every right to be upset.”

“Namjoon’s right,” Seokjin nodded. “At least Jimin listens when we tell him to stop.”

“Because I respect you hyung.” Jimin sent a fingerheart towards Seokjin, and the elder couldn’t help but smile and ruffle Jimin’s hair. 

“But you don’t know what it’s like to touch her hyung,” the busker whined. “The way she feels, the way she makes me, _us_, feel. How can we control ourselves?”

“With patience and control. We’ve waited thousands of years for this, we can stand to wait a little longer.”

“Listen to Hobi, Jungkook,” Yoongi nodded as Hoseok patted Jungkook on the back. “You should do well to follow his advice.”

“What’s she doing?” Seokjin wondered.

“She’s panicking…and extremely overwhelmed,” Namjoon sighed softly, closing his eyes. “Jimin,” Namjoon called and the younger was at his side instantly, grabbing his hand and closing his eyes too.

“Don’t worry hyung, I’ll help her,” Jimin whispered, holding onto Namjoon for a few seconds longer before letting go.

“And I don’t want you two to interfere in her thoughts any more,” Seokjin pointed his finger at Taehyung and Jungkook. “We don’t need to overwhelm her anymore than she already is.”

“But hyung-”

“Jungkook,” Seokjin raised his voice, the tips of his fingers growing bright blue. The rest of the boys grew silent and looked at the eldest man, all except Namjoon who seemed oblivious to the world with his vision gone. Jungkook’s fingertips turned white as he stood. The lights above their heads started to flicker.

“Seokjin.” Jungkook mocked.

“Stop.” Hoseok stood in-between the two men. “Not here.”

“JK,” Taehyung whispered as he tugged Jungkook back to sit on the couch. Jungkook sighed, taking Taehyung’s hand into his own as he allowed the other to rub soothing circles into the palm of his hand. Jungkook purred as he allowed his head to fall onto Taehyung’s shoulder with a sigh of bliss, the light dissipating from his fingertips.

“That’s it honeysuckle, just breathe.”

“I’m sorry Seokjin-hyung.” Jungkook whispered as he leaned further into Taehyung’s embrace.

Seokjin sighed, his own hands losing their color as he gazed at the youngest boys’ display of affection. 

“It’s okay Jungkook. I know we’re all tense.”

“You’re telling me,” Yoongi muttered under his breath. 

“But we’ll figure this out.” Seokjin continued, ignoring Yoongi’s comment. “We’ve finally found Y/N, we won’t let her get away from us that easily.”

“We can’t.” Hoseok shook his head. “Once you finally get to feel her soul, hyung, you’ll understand. She’s like the hottest star in all the cosmos; as beautiful as she is warm and bright.”

“Her voice is better than that of muses, so soft, melodic, and smooth.” Jungkook hummed. 

“But she must come to us.” Seokjin sighed, “We cannot force her to allow us to have her.”

Namjoon suddenly stood, his eyes moving rapidly behind his eyelids. The other men watched in concern and Namjoon fumbled around the room. He suddenly opened his eyes with a gasp, his lips parting as he stumbled over his feet, rushing towards the door.

“I lost her.”


End file.
